


Confession

by skittle479



Category: Leap of Faith - Menken/Slater/Cercone
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittle479/pseuds/skittle479





	

Confession. It was Jonas’s least favourite part of the ‘job’. It was cramped and hot, and listening to people’s petty problems was not Jonas’s strong point. Just not today.

He smiled as she approached the booth. She looked beautiful, all dolled up in her Sunday best. Jonas watched her, she looked around nervously but there was no one around, Jonas had made sure of that.

“Forgive me father, for I have sinned.” Her voice was sweet as honey and filled with innocence. “It’s been 2 years since my last confession.”

“I don’t have time for your games,” Jonas growled.  
 _Had she really just come for spiritual guidance?_

“But Reverend, I have a confession. Isn’t it your duty to hear my confession?” she said in as sultry voice as she could muster.

“Please, by all means, confess your sins,” Jonas replied sarcastically.

“Reverend, lately I’ve been having lustful thoughts about someone in particular. Someone who I should not think about in this way…a man of God.”

“Are you repentant of your sins?” Jonas was starting to feel that he had misjudged her.

“I need you to absolve me, Jonas.”

Now that was something Jonas could get behind. He couldn’t make out her expression, but her silhouette was the picture of perfection.

He could feel himself growing hard at the thought of touching her.

“Jonas?” she said softly, not sure what to make of his silence.

“Yes?” his voice was breathy.

“Are you picturing it?” she asked. “Imagining what it would be like?”

No response.

“Because I was. It’s all I think about, what it would be like if I were on that side of the confessional, straddling you. I imagine the look on your face, as I roll my hips against your thick…hard…cock,” she said the last words breathlessly, as though the simple though was enough to bring her to the edge of bliss.

He pulled aside the screen, the fabric of his pants strained as the heat growing in his belly became unbearable.

Jonas ran his hands over her thighs, easing them up towards her hips.

She leaned over and whisper in his ear. “You don’t have to worry about my panties… I’m not wearing any.”

Jonas moaned, he slipped his fingers between her folds to feel her desire.

She slipped down onto his lap and he slid his hands up her waist, until his thumbs were pressed against her nipples through her dress. He quickly realized she’s not wearing a bra either. Her nipples hardened beneath his fingers and she moaned in pleasure.

“Oh Jonas!”

She turned to face him and claimed his lips with hers, kissing him passionately. His grip on her thighs tightened as her tongue slipped into his mouth.

She moved her leg across his lap so she was straddling him. Her skirt rode up to her hips, giving him full view of her beauty. He pulled her closer, the only thing separating them now was the thin cloth of his pants.

He kissed her this time, roughly. Her movements had been delicate, light. Jonas had no patience for either; he was possessive, urgent.

She reached down, sliding her hands across Jonas’s collar, fingering it hesitantly before deciding to leave it alone. In fact, she decided to leave his shirt alone altogether. She made quick work of his belt buckle and it slid to the floor, making them jump.

Jonas paused for a second, breathing in her scent. She took this opportunity to slip her hand beneath his pants and grasp his cock.

Jonas gasped, overcome with the feeling of her fingers wrapped around his length. She grinned at him as he tilted his head back, lips parted and eyes shut.

He couldn’t hold back the moan that forced itself past his lips as she lowered herself onto him. His entire shaft became incredibly sensitive, especially as he slid in deeper and she tightened around him.

He planted rough kisses and greedy bites along her neck, trailing them upward until he reached her jaw while she rocked against him.

“Ohhh Jonas,” she moaned, “you feel so good. Oh fuck, Jonas, you like this, don’t you?”

Jonas didn’t think he could be more turned on, until she hummed those words. He lifted her hips up and down, thrusting his hips upwards as she came towards him, yearning for more contact, more friction. She whimpered as he thrusted upwards again, filling her completely.

Jonas grinned devilishly before reaching down to run her clit. She arched her back at the sudden contact, her head fell back. He felt her clench around him making him groan loudly. She grasped his shoulders to for leverage.

“Oh, yes, mmm, fuck yes,” she whimpers.

She pushed herself harder down onto him, increasing her pace on this throbbing cock. She came first, sinful whimpers stumbling from her lips. He clutched her hips and thrust desperately into her, until -

“Oh my God, ohhhh God,“ his hips bucked as he emptied his pleasure into her.

He slouched back, his breathing erratic and heavy.

“Reverend, you should know better than to blaspheme in such a sacred place,” she laughed and slipped off him.

“Try not to leave it too long until your next confession.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, Reverend Nightingale,” she smiled before slipping out, leaving Jonas alone with his thoughts.

He wouldn’t mind taking her confession everyday.


End file.
